Fang of the Wolf
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: Ok, this was for a report I had to do in school about an alternate ending to a a movie, book, or legend. I chose my favorite movie at the time. San is about 2 to 3 years older then the movie, as is everyone else, and Ashitaka remains living in Irontown.
1. On Her Way

In ancient times, the world was ruled by gods, and by demons. Atamhako slinked silently through the woods pulling a boar along with her. Suddenly she stopped and draped the boar in the water. She sat there twitching her fox-like tail back and forth waiting for some bigger animals. When she finally caught a few other boars, she hid her prey in a bush, jumped on a slick, gray stone, sat down, lifted her head into the air, and howled. Then a girl, about 18 years old, jumped out into a clearing with two other wolves; one was Marro, Goddess of the Earth and the other was Toroken. The young girl ran up the stone and began to pet Atamhako on the back of the ear.

The girl's name was San and Marro had raised her. Toroken and Atamhako were Marro's pups. San climbed onto Atamahako's back and Kaia's crystal dagger, that Ashitaka gave her, and her earrings twitched to the side before Atamahako, Toroken, and Marro jumped off the stone. Atamahako pulled out the boars.

"Can we eat them?" Toroken asked.

Atamahako pulled her lips back so that she could smile growlingly at him.

"No, you may not, this is for mother," San said, as she stepped between them.

"San," Marro said, "you know I will not eat before you."

San couldn't eat; she had gone through a lot during the last three years. It was all because Ashitaka saved her. When he had met her, she was Mononoke. Then she had to teach him how to live again, as his strength returned. As his strength returned, she had to learn to live with lies from Eboshi's men and how to show that she loved Ashitaka. Over the years she had thought more and more about what she had said to Ashitaka, that she hated all humans and that she would forgive them for what they did, and she knew that was the reason Ashitaka had set her on Atamahako's back and said that he would leave and help rebuild Irontown and she could return to the forest. She'd always remember Ashitaka saying, "As long as we have each other, everything will be fine," but now it wasn't. She always thought when she sat there, like now, he would be there for her to set her head on his shoulder.

San stood up and Marro asked, "Is something wrong, San?"

"No, I just wonder how Ashitaka is and if he's ok."

And even though she couldn't get in, she jumped off Marro's Stone into the forest. It wasn't long until Atamahako had caught up with her and tossed San onto her back. Atamhako had always been there for San and she knew that San loved Ashitaka.

'I've got to see him; even if it is just for a moment, I need to know that he's ok...'

The only way for San to get into Irontown was to ride Atamhako full speed, ram their sides into a spike, and then for San to jump up, spear the wall, climb on top of the spear, and jump onto a rooftop.

Cliffie, I know. I will update eventually, however. Unless no one RR's. Then this is all you'll get


	2. Scarred for Life And Past Relations

"Alright, I've done this before, now, which hut is Eboshi's?" San asked herself, jumping down from the solid iron-bellows roof top.

No one would catch her this time, she would be sure of it. After 13 years of sneaking in and out of this village she had found that this roof was the strongest built one of the town, and the flattest, so she would have less of a chance of falling. It also happened to be the tallest, so when she cleared the wall, she'd have a shorter distance to fall.

Despite the fact that Ashitaka had given the guards strict orders to allow San to enter should she come, she preferred jumping over the walls. She just didn't feel right walking through a set of large wood doors to be greeted by people who once had a warrant out to have you killed

Peering over the rooftop, she stepped off the sharp edge, and landed on her feet in a crouch. Standing up elegantly, she headed towards the house she knew Ashitaka would be in; the one closest to the bellows and Eboshi's garden.

Pulling back the reed-door covering, San saw Ashitaka sitting on the bed on the far right corner, sharpening his arrows and sword.

San, without a word of warning, walked in and sat down next to Ashitaka. She put away her wolf fang dagger, and held out her hand with an ore of gold in it, and said, "Here, you left this in my forest."

Ashitaka took the piece of gold, not even looking at the intruders face. Who had interrupted him? The girls voice sounded familiar, like an old dream that kept playing over and over again and he had always known the person who's voice carried on such a melody that the most beautiful birds warble would have quivered in comparison to such a delicate sound.

Looking slowly to the hand that had given him the shimmering peice of mineral, he saw the nightmare that once plagued his life, scarred across the young woman's arm and hand, as if she too had been burned by that god damn demon, had carried the Demons Mark as well.

"San...?" Ashitaka asked in shock, slowly looking up into her face, which was uncovered by her wolf mask, which had been discarded at the door.

He touched her face, slowly caressing her cheek, as she began to cry silently, with her face turned away. They sat in silence, both showing their emotions to the other as if they were a mimed reflection.

After awhile, Lady Eboshi came in with Gonza and Kaia at her sides. Eboshi smiled, looking the wolf girl over.

"So you have come back for him. I never knew how much a wolf could love a man." Tilting her head back, she started a heart filled laugh.

San's hair began to puff up, as she stood up, as if a wind had caught her hair in an updraft, as she ground out, "So you do want that other damn arm of yours to be severed off as well, huh? You know I can Arrange that!"

Eboshi stopped laughing, and looked at San and said, calmly, "So, you still wish to kill me? I believe my right arm was enough. Don't you agree, Gonza"

Gonza jumped in surprise, then straightened his back and said, "Yes, melady. Twelve men off the cliff and your right arm."

"It's ok, I'm sure she'd be a perfect wife for you, Ashitaka," Eboshi said, then laughed, "I just hope she doesn't have fleas like those wolves she's with!"

San's hair puffed up once more, and the hand that had been once cursed with the demons mark flew to her wplf fang dagger, while she ran full speed at the lady.

Eboshi drew her sword in a heart beat, and blocked San's dagger head on, and smiled. "So, were back to this again are we? Oh well, I guess this time I'll have to kill you."

"Only if I don't kill you first for what you did to Marro!"

Ashitaka put his sword away and stood up, walking over to wear San and Eboshi were struggling against the other's strength, and he grabbed an arm in each of his hands, pushing Eboshi's arm up, and pulling San's arm down, as he said, "I though we had enough of this hatred. Didn't we fight enough when we saved the world and each other?"

San's eyes glistened as her earrings twitched to the side and she pulled her arm away as she backed away from the mistress of Irontown.

Eboshi smiled, and said, "You truly are mononoke, wolf girl." She laughed, then turned to leave, but, before leaving she stated, "Ashitaka, dinner's in a bit, don't be late," and with that, she glided outside.

Ashitaka walked over to his window and looked out. "Why did you come back," Ashitaka asked.

"What do you mean?" San asked, as she glided towards him.

"You know... back to Irontown..."

"Oh..." San said, looking down, her face looking as if she were about to cry, "I..."

: Remember at the beginning of the movie, those three girls Ashitaka tried to protect from the Boar God? The eldest one is known as Princess Kaia of the Emeishi people. I realize she and Ashitaka weren't exactly related, but from what I understand, Ashitaka was adopted as the prince. I also realize that Ashitaka left Kaia back at their tribe. I want it to be understood that later, after Ashitaka's mark was gone that he sent for her, so there are no confusions about "how she got there" or "who the hell is that, Ashitaka didn't have a sister." Her mind has also been tainted by the women of Irontown in regards to San's past.

: Remember that Gonza was an idiot in the first movie. All he knew what to do was how to fight, and I WILL stay true to that fact in the movie.

Thank you my reviewers! Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, I wanted it to be a bit better, and I started high school, so my thought process is completely going to schoolwork and color/winter guard.

Anyway thank you to all my reviewers, you truly are appreciated


	3. Wolf Becomes Human

"Oh..." San said, looking down, her face looking as if she were about to cry, "I..."

Gulping San, turned to look at him once more, tears brimming her eyes, "I wanted to see you again," she finished softly, as she dropped on to the bed.

"Why? You have no reason to…" Ashitaka said, turning to look at the wolf girl, who he had known oh-too-well.

"I worry about you, Ashitaka," San said, turning a little away from his stare.

"Don't," Ashitaka said, "I don't want you to worry about me…"

As he noticed she wasn't going to answer, he walked over to the wall, where his sword case was and picked it up.

Then, he walked over to the bed, and bowed. Picking up his sword, he said, "I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I have to be on time for things, like dinner. If you'd like to come with me, you may."

San lifted her head, as her earrings and Kaia's dagger twitched in unison, and said, "Uh…huh…sure, okay…" as she nodded her head.

"Good," Ashitaka said, as he slipped his sword into its case, and put the cased sword across his back.

"Lets go then," Ashitaka said, smiling, as he helped San off the bed, walked to the door, and held the beaded and braided grass door covering to the side. As he walked outside, a group of Takahari women passed by, a few of them stopping when they saw Ashitaka.

"Hello, Ashitaka," the girls cooed as they waved at Ashitaka, who just bowed to them, as he did to San a few moments before.

"Come on, San," Ashitaka said, when he saw that she was ready to rip open their throats.

He put his hand in hers and began to pull her towards the town center. Stopping in front of a man and woman with their hair in buns.

"Well, if it isn't Ashitaka. How are you doing?" Toki, the woman in an orange kimono asked happily, smiling at Ashitaka.

"I'm sorry to bother you Toki, but San's going to-"

"OH! San! The wolf girl? Where is she?" Toki screamed, as she began to look around for her.

"I'm right here, Toki," San called, coming out from behind the curtain that surrounded the table.

"Well as I was trying to say, she's coming to dinner," Ashitaka said, smiling at the only person who was ever enthusiastic about San being anywhere near by.

Toki stopped smiling and looked San over carefully, "I hope you're not taking her looking like this, Ashitaka." She chastised, looking back at him with a concerned face.

"That's why we came to see you," Ashitaka replied, shifting his foot a little forward.

"Ah, I see…Come along, San…" the Takahari woman said as she grabbed San's wrist and pulled her behind the table. Ashitaka laughed when Toki pulled another curtain in front of the opening, and he walked over to Hiroku, who didn't know what his wife was doing.

"Silly women are, aren't they, Ashitaka?" Hiroku asked his old acquaintance.

"Hey HIROKU! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, WE'RE NOT THE ONES THAT GOT LOST IN THE CLIFFS!" Toki shrilled, pulling the curtains open a little so that only her head could poke out.

"HEY! I didn't get lost! I fell when Marro pushed me off the edge!" Hiroku pouted.

"Mmmhm… That's what they all say…" Toki mumbled, as she popped her head back behind the curtain.

"Now, you two, stop fighting," Ashitaka joked, looking at Hiroku, whom had his arms crossed against his chest like a child who hadn't gotten its way.

It had been a long time since he had saved Hiroku in the forest and brought him back to this battle fort called Iron town.

Then, a muffled "OW!" broke him from his thoughts, which came from behind the curtain. Ashitaka looked over to where there once had been a curtain, nearly faint at what he saw.

The bed in Ashitaka's room is one of those flat futons. He didn't have to help her off of it, he was just being a gentleman about it.

I don't know what their official name is for them, but in this story, they are the women who work the bellows that first harassed Ashitaka during his visit in Iron town.


End file.
